Christmas Day Eleven
by iwishiwerebellaswan
Summary: On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me... a bit of fun.


**Intern**

 **One Shot. On the busiest day of the year for the company, Bella starts her internship in the human resources division of one of the country's biggest companies. Lemon. Rated M.**

 **First Day**

I'd been nervous all week about this job. I'd never done anything like it before. I volunteered at a charity store all the way through college and I'd done work placements in small companies over the summers. But this was different. Poseidon Co has the biggest luxury cruise liners in the country, but they also have offices that deal with other business ventures. I'd be spending a year doing a paid internship with their human resources department. The first three months I'll spend in their New York office before moving down to their Tampa office for six months and then a final two weeks on board one of their luxury ships.

Walking into the towering office block, I took a deep breath. There were people every, already hustling and bustling about their day even though it was only 6:30. As I made my way over to the reception desk, not really sure where I was supposed to be going, a man ran into me, almost knocking me over. He was holding his phone to his ear, talking quickly, his other arm reaching out to hold me up. One glance up at him and I gasped.

"Edward?"

When I was steady on my feet, he held his finger up to me as he continued speaking into the phone. But his face made it obvious that he recognised me. Well, I would hope that he would. Hanging up he pushed his phone into his pocket.

"Sorry Bella. I didn't mean to run you over like that. It's good to see you again."

"You too. What are you doing here?"

"I work here. Well for the Company, not always in this office. What about you?"

"I'm starting an internship. Human resources."

"Human resources? I thought you'd go into the finance industry."

"I know. I think there's more I can do to make a difference in HR than finance."

"Okay. Um, I have to go… But do you want to meet up later and get a drink?"

"I would love to. I could probably do with one after today."

"Have you got the same number as before?"

"Yes. Never changed it."

"I'll text you later."

"Okay."

He dashed off through a door, not looking over his shoulder.

After speaking to the lady on the reception desk, she gave me my key card and instructions on where to go. Entering a large office, I relaxed slightly at the sight of lots of other nervous faces.

"You must be Isabella."

"It's just Bella."

"Okay. I'm Simon, head of HR in the New York Office. Here's an information pack. Have a read through and get to know some of the other's here. They're all interns like you. There's an important meeting taking place today and you'll be watching from in here on a monitor. Throughout the day I'll be able to take a couple of you into the meeting to observe first-hand how all the departments work together."

"Okay."

Taking the folder from him, I walked around the long table and took a seat next to a quiet looking girl.

"Hey, are you just as nervous about today as I am?"

"Yeah. I don't know why we're all starting today. It's supposedly the busiest day of the year."

"I know. They aren't going to want us in the way with everything going on and I'm sure I'm going to get lost at some point."

"This building is huge. I grew up in a small town. There are probably more people in this building now than back at home."

"Where are you from?"

"Washington. A small town called Forks."

"Really? I grew up in Tacoma, but I was born in Vermont."

"And now we're both here. They always say it's a small world. I'm Alice by the way."

"Bella."

"I guess today's not going to be so bad after all. I guess I was most nervous about making new friends."

"So was I. I didn't know what age everyone else would be."

"We can stick together."

"Sounds like a plan."

We read through the booklet, talking a little more before everyone silenced and Simon turned the monitor on.

"Today is the busiest day in the company. Each department likes to bring in a new batch of interns today to give them a taste of what they could be doing in a few years' time. The head of each division meet with the CEO and Director to discuss plans for the next business year. All over the building, each division is sitting in an office like this, to watch in on the meeting. It will be busy, and you might not understand what's going on at times, but you'll all learn something from today. As part of the Human Resources team, you need to take note of everything and anything that will affect the workers of the company. That's what we're here for. Poseidon primarily offers a service, so we have to ensure that our workers can provide the quality of service our customers are looking for."

Five minutes later, people entered our view on the monitor, important looking people. And then there was Edward. I was shocked to say the least. We'd only graduated College two years ago.

"You okay Bella?"

"Um, yeah."

He looked just as sexy as he did in College. Always so handsome. And now powerful. When I saw him downstairs, I only thought he worked here, not that he was head of one of the divisions. Camille Davis, CEO of Poseidon Cruise's sat at the top of the long table. The meeting started off pretty boring before everyone started talking faster and over the top of each other. By the time we stopped for lunch, Simon had taken a couple of the older interns into the main conference room. Every now and then we could hear people running past the room, shouting along the hallway.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"You're up."

"Good luck Bella. Don't get trampled."

"Thanks Alice. See you in a bit."

Clutching my folder to my chest, I followed Simon down the hall, up a flight of stairs and through a wooden door. No one stopped to look at me, everyone continuing with the debate that was going on across the room. The other interns glanced at me, their eyes wide in fear as they didn't understand what was going on. Simon took his seat at the table, me sitting on the seat behind his, against the wall. Edward's eyes flicked up to me, giving me one of his crooked smiles.

I sat and watched for a while, taking notes. My mind was spinning with ideas and numbers, trying to find solutions to the problems being created. The main topic was whether the next business venture would be a global enterprise or one in the tech industry. No one was arguing the possibility of doing both. It seemed that there was a mutually exclusive event in which both could occur.

"Why not do both?"

The entire room silenced, and heads started to turn to me. I could tell that speaking probably wasn't the best idea.

"Who are you?"

Ms Davis was speaking directly to me. She hadn't even acknowledged that us interns were in the room.

"Me? I'm no one… I'm just an intern."

"Stand up."

Slowly doing as she said, my eyes flicked to Edward for help. He was too busy enjoying my humiliation.

"What were you saying?"

"Well, uh, why do global enterprises have to be mutually exclusive to the tech industry?"

"Go on?"

"Okay, well apps designed to have global popularity have an 84% fail rate. 49% of them don't even reach the programming stage. But 55% of apps that are in the global domain were designed to be for a specific reason. The makers focused on providing a service for a specific set of people and in doing so, they created something that hits the fundamentals of what any person would want. May I?"

Gesturing to the whiteboard on the other side of the room, Ms Davis nodded her head.

"Most people categorise age ranges as 20-30, 30-40, 40-50, 50-65 and then older. I think a better way of separating people out is to have 18-20, 21-27, 28-35, 36-45, and then 45+."

Writing out these age ranges, I turned around to see everyone watching me intently.

"Let's take an ideal model of the population. Say there were 8,000 people in a town, and each age had the same number of people, but no one lives above the age of 99. So in this population of 8,000, you have 80 people at each age. Put this into my brackets and you have 240, 560, 640, 800 and 4320. The obvious demographic is 45+, but not when it comes to technology. You need to find something that a person in each age category has in common. For example, housing. Anyone above the age of 18 can legally buy a house or apartment. When I bought my first apartment with a friend for College, it was completely empty. No furniture, no nothing. We didn't have a clue how to decorate. And she was obsessed with everything looking perfect. She insisted we go to an interior design company to style our apartment which, of course, cost a lot."

Going over to the flip chart, I ripped a clean piece of paper off and stuck it to the whiteboard.

"Can I try something?"

Ms Davis held her hands up to let me continue.

"Can you two come over here?"

I pointed to two of the men sat around the table. They glanced around the room before coming over.

"Okay."

Scribbling down a couple things onto a piece of paper, I handed it to Edward.

"Let's say this man owns a store. It's just been broken into and the assailant killed one of the workers. He got a look at the assailant. He's gone to the police. It would take hours and lots of money for a sketch artist to get it right. But if he were to post the information to an app, anyone in the world can make a drawing. When he reads what's on the paper, I want you two to draw what you hear."

Giving both the men a pen, I pointed one over to the flip chart.

"Can you read what's on the paper?"

Edward raised his eyebrows but nodded his head.

"A Caucasian woman, mid to late thirties. Short, dark hair the cut off at her shoulders. Long face. Large, round eyes. Possibly blue in colour. Small lips. A square chin. A pointed nose."

The two men drew what Edward was reading before stepping away from their pictures. There were a couple chuckles around the room at the bad drawings.

"Yes they might not be Da Vinci, but with the same information, two different drawings are created. Imagine thousands of people all drawing the same person in different ways. Now I know that this idea won't be very profitable as there is so much the government could budget on something like this. But the same idea can be translated into interior design. And that is more likely to be profitable. Can I try something else?"

"What?"

"I want to give an example of how an app of this nature would work."

"Sure. What do you need?"

"A couple pens, two flip charts, rulers and twenty minutes of time."

"I guess we'll be taking a break then."

There was a lot of mumbling as everyone looked between themselves.

"Matthew, James, go with the intern."

"I'll show her where to go."

"Thank you, Edward."

I followed him down the hall and into an empty conference room. Moving the two flip charts into different corners of the room, I took two bits of paper and started writing out three lists. A woman came into the room with a pack of marker pens and two rulers.

"Okay, so, I've given you three different room formats. A bedroom, a living room and a conference room. All I want you to do is draw the furniture on the lists in to the rooms. Make them as proportional as you can, and you must include everything. But other than that, you can put it anywhere. I want you to spend five minutes on the first two each and ten minutes on the last."

"Sure."

"I guess I'll be back in twenty minutes then."

Leaving the room, Edward followed. I didn't really know where to go so just aimlessly stood outside. Edward placed his hand to the wall beside me, a large grin spread across his face.

"I still love it when you do that."

"Do what?"

"Know things that no one else in the room does."

"You didn't tell me that you were head of the financial management department."

"I didn't think it mattered."

"How did you manage that so quickly? We only graduated two years ago."

"I proved that I was good with numbers. But you… You are brilliant with numbers. How do you not have my job?"

"You know why."

"You could do so much in my position."

His thumb stroked my cheek, his body moving closer to mine.

"I've missed you, Bella."

Placing my hands to his chest, the corners of my lips turned up and I leaned my head back against the wall.

"I missed you too."

"Have you ever been to Central Park?"

"No. I only arrived two days ago. I haven't had much time to explore the area."

"Meet me at the West entrance, across from the New York Historical Society building, tonight at 8. We can go for a walk and then we can go back to my apartment to watch the sunset. I can cook you a nice steak, just like I did in College."

"I'd like that."

"Edward?"

Our heads both whipped round to see Ms Davis stood at the end of the hall. Pushing off the wall, Edward moved back from me and ran his hand through his hair.

"Ms Davis."

She walked over to us both and looked me up and down.

"So, you're one of the new HR interns?"

"Yes, Ms Davis. I just started today."

"Human Resources? I would have thought you would be more interested in financials."

"Bella was in my graduating class. Top of the class actually."

"Wow… If you're just as good as Edward at the numbers, then I'd be happy to give you Edward's job. We could do with a little more femininity in meetings."

"But I'm sure he's good at his job. He always worked harder than me in class."

"Yes, he's very good at his job. Always one of the last ones in the office."

Glancing up at him, my fingers flexed out to him. Edward had always worked hard at school, but he always knew when to stop and have some fun. I guess he's changed over the last two years.

"Still, I'd like to offer you a job whilst we work on this idea of yours. We'd draw up a contract guaranteeing your position at the company until the success of the product. And afterwards, you can start your internship with human resources again, if that's what you still want."

Taking a deep breath, I nodded my head.

"HR is where I want to be. And I'm ready to start this work."

"Your idea is exactly what this company needs next, Bella. But we can't work on it without you. You'll have a good salary and we can help with finding you somewhere to stay until the projects over."

"She can stay with me if it's easier. I have a spare bedroom in my apartment."

"I have a contract on an apart for a month and then I was going to find somewhere else for the next two months while I'm in New York."

"Stay with me then, Bella. You won't find any apartment worth the money in New York."

Looking up to Edward, I got lost in his entrancing eyes. My head nodded subconsciously, and he placed his hand to my back.

"Okay then. That's settled. We'll talk about this more later this afternoon. I'll see you back in the conference room in a few minutes."

She walked back along the hall, her phone beeping. Edward's arm wrapped around my side, pulling me to him.

"I guess we'll be working together again. Just like college."

I couldn't help but feel my heart drop. It wasn't like when we were in college. That was different.

"Yeah, even sharing an apartment."

"I guess I'll have to rearrange my fridge. You were always so insistent on where things had to be kept."

"You don't have to. Please, don't do anything for me. I'll work around you, okay?"

"No, I want to Bella. I want you to feel at home here, in this big city."

Shaking my head, I pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you, Edward."

Holding onto him for a second longer than I should have, I stepped away from him and turned back to the office door.

"Can you get everyone back in for the meeting? Twenty minutes is up."

He nodded.

"I'll see you back in there."

He walked down the hall before turning back round.

"You're doing a really good job. First day as an intern and you've already got the attention of Ms Davis. Better than me. It took me three days to get on her radar."

Grinning, I kept watching him until he entered the conference room at the other end of the hall. After collecting the pages from the flip charts, I followed the two men back to the conference room where everyone was waiting, there were more people in the room now though.

"Okay Bella, what have you got to show us?"

"Well, here's how the app might work. Someone might post something like this; I'm 19, I'm moving into my first apartment and wanted to decorate my room. There are five fundamental pieces of furniture I need: a bed, a wardrobe, a side table, a desk and bookshelf. My bedroom is 2.75m by 2.75m exactly. Anyone who has downloaded the app can make a design of their own. It can be creative, it can be numerical, whatever you want. But they post their designs to the site and the person who first posted the requirements has access to hundreds of design ideas without having spent money on paying an interior designer to help. Take a hotel, for example, instead of getting a professional in to create an expensive room that costs too much for the usual tourist, they could set a competition on the app for people to design a room and have the winner's design be put into rooms across whatever hotel it is. That way the rooms feel more like home as an ordinary person has developed it and not someone who could afford the penthouse at the Trump Tower. If we look at these two designs your two colleagues made, you'll see they are completely different despite having been given the same requirements. With five pieces of furniture, the size and shape of the room and the positioning of the door and window, there are a combination of 368 ways in which the furniture can be rearranged to fit the space. 3 of these ways optimise the space most effectively. Neither of these do that."

There were a couple chuckles at that.

"Take the next room. A living room. Now, this room would have more furnishings giving 1284 possible combinations. Isn't that better than one professional design that some paid hundreds for? You can still have ad revenues from interior design companies or other relevant. But to give the app a greater chance of success, the statistics are in favour of free downloads but with in-app purchases. That, along with advertising, increases the probability of it succeeding."

"What about the last room?"

Smiling across at Edward, I put the last two pages up.

"Taking the measurements of this room, 6m by 12m, and the arrangement of a table large enough to sit a maximum of 20 people, I gave specific requirements as to the perimeter of the table and the distance it had to be from the walls. It also had to be square or rectangular in shape…"

"I'm sorry, where did you get the measurements for this room?"

"Why? Was I wrong?"

Looking around the room, I frowned. I was sure I was right.

"I wouldn't know. But where did you come up with those numbers?"

"Bella's good with numbers."

Ms Davis glanced across at Edward before nodding her head at me.

"Okay. Continue."

"Well, in order to optimise the space of this room the table would have to be 2 meters by 8 meters giving space for extra chairs around the walls. You would also be able to mount a screen to this wall without it being in the way. Also, you can add in a table in the corner with a coffee maker and a juice maker. I'm not really sure how it would work, but if someone could make a program that recognises when a space is optimised to the fullest, each user could have that option."

"And this app, what's it's chance of succession?"

"Well, that all depends upon the investment into the product, and the quality and time spent on app."

"If you had to put a number on it."

"Um, I'd say between 63% and 76% success rate."

"That's settled then. Edward, put a team together to start to work on the financials of a project like this tomorrow morning. Callum, can you set a team to look into the programming needed for this tonight? Bella, I'd like to see you in my office later this evening to make an arrangement."

"Of course, Ms Davis."

"Go take a break, we've got to finish up for the day, which may take a couple hours."

"Alright, thank you, Ms Davis."

There was a small round of applause as I left the room, my cheeks bright red. Walking down the hall, I made my way back to the conference room Alice and the other interns had been in. There was silence when I opened the door. Going to the back of the room, I sat beside Alice. Her eyebrows were raised in disbelief.

"So, you… I mean, I didn't realise you already knew this stuff."

"I don't. I mean, not when it comes to Human Resources. But I've always been good with numbers. These things just come to me."

"Wow. So, you've got a job then? Are you going to get one of the fancy offices on the 23rd floor or something?"

"No. I don't think so. Ms Davis wants me to work with a team on this project and then I'll restart the internship program when it's finished."

"So, you aren't going to be around then?"

"I'm sure I'll be around and about, and I'd like to meet up sometime for a couple drinks. Maybe at the end of the week?"

"Sure. I'll probably need a drink at the end of this week."

We exchanged numbers, before quietly chatting until she was taken up to the conference room. Then I watched Edward, the way he talked, the way he seemed so comfortable in a room with powerful figures, most at least twice his age.

When Alice came back, we talked a while longer before she was sent home for the day. I wandered the halls and offices, the meeting still going on. Finding Edward's office, I let myself in. It was amazing. As it was on the 68th floor, it had the most beautiful view of Midtown. But I was distracted by the things in Edward's office. On one of the shelves was a little elephant trinket that I'd bought for him four years ago. Next to it was a picture of the two of us at this little Italian restaurant we used to go to every Friday night after class. Sitting in his large desk chair, I held the picture, my thumb ghosting over the glass.

The door opened, and my head whipped up.

"There you are. I've been looking for you."

"I got bored when the other interns went home. Thought I'd have a look around."

"And you found my office."

"Yes."

He closed the door behind him before coming around his desk. Leaning against the desk, he lifted the elephant down.

"You kept it."

"I'll always keep it. It reminds me of you. And I'll never forget you, just like an elephant never forgets."

Standing up, I placed my hands to his shoulders.

"I'll never forget you either."

He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me over one leg.

"Ms Davis wants to see you. And then we're free to go."

"It's late. And I'm tired. I don't really want to go out tonight. I'm sorry."

"Okay. Let me take you to this food truck around the corner. I used to go there every day after work. They do some really good pizza slices. And then I'll take you back to your apartment."

"You don't have to do that."

"But I want to."

"I'm not living far away. It's a ten-minute walk. I don't want to make you drive."

"We'll walk then. Have you been to times square at night yet?"

"No."

"Would you be up for a detour round that way?"

Smiling up at him, I bit on my bottom lip as I nodded.

"Sure. I'd like that."

He leaned forward slightly, his lips getting closer to mine. I pulled away before he kissed me.

"Come on, let's go. I don't want to keep Ms Davis waiting."

Clearing his throat, he stood up and placed my hand to the small of my back. He guided me along the floor to Ms Davis's office. After coming up with a work contract, that took two hours to finalise, we left. The sun had already set, and it was late.

Edward led me down the street and around two blocks before we came across a food truck. Chicago style pizza. Now I see why Edward loved this. He ordered two slices for us, having a small conversation with the server. Walking down the street, I took one bite and hummed.

"I see why you love this pizza. Reminds me of that little place we used to go too after class."

"It was comforting while I got used to such a huge city. And cheap."

"When did you move here?"

"A couple months after we graduated. I did that three-month work placement in the London office and then got transferred here. What about you? What have you been up to?"

"I went back home for a while. My Dad got sick."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"He's alright at the minute. But I didn't want to leave him alone."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No. It's just nice having a familiar face around."

"I should have been there for you. I know how you used to worry about him."

"It's fine. You were off pursuing your dreams. Look at you now. If I had asked you to come back, you wouldn't be here. And I know you would have come back."

"Of course I would. I loved you, Bella. I still do."

We were both quiet, continuing walking. Finishing our pizza, I tucked my hand into his as we entered Times Square. I'd never seen anything like it before. I'm just a girl from a small town on the west coast, and here I am in the Big Apple. Edward left me to take it all in, just standing by my side until he squeezed my hand.

"What do you think?"

Grinning up at him, I shook my head.

"Definitely not in Forks anymore."

He chuckled.

"No. It's not Forks."

Shivering slightly as a cold wind whipped past, Edward pulled me into his chest.

"Let's get you to your apartment. We can't have you calling in sick on your first day in your new office."

Hand in hand, we walked the quiet streets downtown to my apartment. He insisted on walking me to my door despite a cab having just pulled up to let someone out. Unlocking the door, I leaned against the frame.

"Thank you for tonight."

"I had fun."

"I did too."

"It's been a while since I've done anything but work and sleep."

His fingers tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"It's actually been a while since I've felt good. I've been so worried about my Dad, and then I was nervous about moving out here. But with you… you make me forget my worries."

He turned me round and pushed me up against the door frame. My breath left in a gust as I placed my hands to his chest. Gently pushing him away, I folded my arms.

"I'm going to head to bed. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. Goodnight, Bella."

I let him peck my forehead before he turned away and started walking down the hall. Watching him, my heart began to sink. He'd been flirting with me all afternoon. I'm not stupid, I'd noticed. And I'd been flirting right back.

"Edward?"

He stopped and turned around.

"How long?"

"What?"

Going over to him, I wrapped my fingers into his suit.

"How long has it been since you've felt good?"

His crooked smile spread across one side of his face as his fingers held my hips.

"Just over two years."

His face was so close to mine, a small smile touching my lips. Pushing my body against his, I nudged his nose with mine.

"It's been a while for me too."

I rose onto my tiptoes, pressing my lips to his. He groaned, lifting me up and wrapping my legs around his hips. Pressing my back into the wall, he kissed me desperately. I pulled at his hair, my body curling into his as I felt the hard bulge in his pants. Needing to breathe, I leaned my head back against the wall, his lips falling to my throat. His hands slid over my ass, pushing himself between my legs.

"Stay."

He hummed against my throat, sliding his lips around to my neck.

"I'm going to make you feel so good."

Carrying me down the hall and into my apartment, he kicked the door behind us. He glanced around before striding over to my open bedroom door. Pushing me down onto the bed, he ran his hands down my legs, to my shoes. Pulling them off my feet, he kicked his own off.

"You have no idea have how long I've been dreaming of this."

Grinning, I started undoing his shirt, a little drool pooling in the corner of my lips.

"I've missed you."

"I haven't stopped thinking about you Bella. What we had, what we were, I couldn't imagine finding anything like it again."

"I know. I know, I've felt the same way."

I ran my hands around his chest, pushing at his suit jacket and rumpled shirt. Pushing my chest into his, I moaned as my core rubbed against his erection.

Capturing my lips with his, he pushed me back into the bed, his hips rolling against mine. I tangled my fingers into his hair, pulling at it gently. Closing my eyes, everything felt so much better. Edward lurched backwards, throwing his clothes off. I groaned at the sight of his naked body and opened my legs for him. My nipples were stiff inside my bra, my body aching for his. It had been too long since we'd been together.

He climbed back over me, ripping my shirt open. My chest heaved, my thin lacy bra making him freeze. He bent down, placing his lips to my breast. I gasped, bucking my hips up to his.

"Please…"

"Oh, baby, it's been so long."

"I know. I need you, Edward. I've always needed you."

He unhooked the front of my bra, opening it up. His lips pressed to my perked nipples, his hand rolling my other breast gently. Tangling my fingers into his hair, I tilted my head back as I couldn't stop moaning.

His hands quickly pulled at my pants, and he cupped my ass, his fingers sliding into my panties. Slowly crawling down my body, he pressed wet kisses to my skin until he got to my mound. Glancing up at me, he grinned and ripped the side of my panties. I held still, waiting for his next move. I felt his lips against my hip before they slid up my skin. He brushed his cock against my wet folds, his hands running over my sides. Placing his lips to my neck, he thrust upwards and groaned. Sliding my hands around his back, I lay my head back into the pillows and gasped as his tip dipped into my centre.

Quickly thrusting deep into my folds, we both groaned, our fingers gripping each other's body. I could feel myself spiralling out of control. He sucked on my jugular, rocking his hips against mine. Squeezing my thighs around his hips, I gasped as my cum seeped around him. He groaned into my neck, his teeth nipping my skin as his hot seed shot deep inside of me.

He rocked into me just a few more times, keeping me wrapped up in his chest. Playing with the hair on the back of his neck, I breathed heavily, my mind spinning. Nudging him gently, I slid my hands over his shoulders and down his chest. Biting on my bottom lip, I stared up at him.

"I want to show you something."

He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and pressed his lips to my forehead.

"What?"

"Wait here."

Sliding out from underneath him, I grabbed my cardigan from the chair and slipped it on. Scrabbling through the boxes I'd brought over from home, I lifted out the little bear Edward had given me on our six-month anniversary. He'd won it playing one of those stupid carnival games. It did take him twenty-two attempts, but he wouldn't give up. It was such a cheesy moment, and the bear was just some cheap prize, but I couldn't ever get rid of it.

Sitting onto my bed, I held it in my palm and looked up to him.

"You still have it?"

"I would never get rid of it. You have those dumb elephants, and I have this bear. You have no idea how many bad days he's got me through."

"Did you ever think of a better name than Jason?"

"Nope, I still think Jason Beary is the best name for him."

He grinned, his hands running up my thighs.

"Maybe it's time Jason had a brother? We could go to Statton Island next weekend. There's a fair that a group from my office asked for some extra time off so that they could go to. Why don't we go together?"

His hands started to open my cardigan, pulling me towards him.

"I can pick you up and drive us over. I'll win you another bear and we can just walk around for a while. Anything, just as long as I can spend time with you."

"I would love to. But we have to work."

Pulling me round and down on the bed, he crawled over me, his fingers running along the side of my legs.

"We don't have to work every day. I wouldn't want you too. I know what this city does to people, Bella, I'm not going to let it consume you."

He kissed me gently, his hands moving back up my thighs and over my hips.

"I fell in love with a small-town girl all those years ago. I just want to see her succeed whilst staying true to herself."

"With you in my life, I know I'll be alright. You have always done everything to protect me."

"Then move in with me. I can only protect you if I'm nearby."

"I will, one day. But I need a space to call my own for a couple of weeks. It's all just too much at once. I moved here thinking I'd be doing an internship with others and now I'm leading a big project for the company. And then there's you. I never thought I'd see you again. But here you are, naked in my bed."

He chuckled lightly, nudging my nose with his.

"I haven't stopped loving you. But everything's different. We aren't College kids anymore. You're an established businessman in the big city and I'm nobody. I don't have a problem with that. I'm actually really proud of you. You have everything you ever dreamed off."

"Not everything, Bella."

Closing my mouth, I placed my hand to his cheek.

"I don't have you. Yes, when I first met you, I only dreamed of being successful, but then I fell in love with you. I started dreaming of a future by your side. Getting a proper place together where I could come home knowing you would be there at the end of the day, ready to get into bed with you. I dreamt about how I would propose to you and what our wedding would be like. I dreamed about our wedding night and then five weeks later, finding out you were pregnant with my baby. I could picture a house we would make a family home. We'd go to the beach with our three children and make sandcastles, we'd fight over who would be picking the kids up from school and I'd only find a way of apologising to you later in the evening. We'd be front and centre at our children's graduations and sobbing when they'd get married. I dreamed of it all. I had our lives planned out together."

"But we drifted apart."

"We did. And I regret letting that happen."

"So do I. But we're here now. And I'm not letting you go."

Winding my arms around his back, he shifted over me causing Jason to fall to the side.

"I wouldn't let you."

One hand brushed my hair out of my face and the other lifted one leg over his hip. His cock touching my folds.

"Let me make love to you, baby. Let me touch you like I would when we were in College."

Nodding my head, I hummed.

"Yes, please, Edward. It's been too long since I've been touched."

"When was the last time, Bella? Tell me."

"It was you. I haven't been touched since you, Edward."

His hand slid down my chest and stomach and between my legs. He massaged the inside of my thigh, something he knew I loved. No one had ever touched me in the way Edward did. He was my first and only. No one attracted me like he did.

His index finger grazed my sensitive clit, causing me to moan. My head tipped back, knocking his. He groaned into my ear, his middle finger joining his index finger.

"You have no idea how it feels knowing that I am the only one that has touched you like this, baby."

"You are the only one that makes me feel good."

Both his fingers drove circles into my clit, taking the breath from my lungs. My hips lifted from the bed, trying to relieve the pressure of his fingers. But he only followed my movements. I could feel my core quivering as I thrust my hips against his fingers.

"Cum Bella. You know how much I love it when you do."

His other hand grabbed my foot, lifting it behind him, exposing my clit further. Throwing my head back, I cried as I came heavily. He stroked the side of my thigh as I calmed down from my amazing high. Not wanting to catch my breath, I reached my hand down between us, taking hold of his hard cock and bringing it to my core. He leaned over me, calmly sliding himself into me, completing me. My body lay limp against the bed, fireworks exploding behind my closed eyes.

"I love you."

He groaned, pressing his lips against the side of my head. He continuously rocked into me, building me up slowly but lovingly. It was as if we'd never been apart.

Digging my short fingernails into his back, I titled my head back and moaned loudly. My cum seeped around him, causing him to cum deep inside of me. He pulled half way out of me, gently rocking against me as I calmed down. Eventually he lay down beside me, pulling the comforter over us. I curled into him, laying on his chest just as I did when we shared a small apartment in College. His fingers trailed my spine, soothing my body.

"I wish the world would stop even just for an hour."

Turning my head up, I got lost in his emerald swirls.

"I'm going to stay until you're asleep, baby, but I have to go home before work to get a clean suit out."

He glanced around my room at all his clothes thrown about.

"If I turn up at work dressed in the same suit as yesterday with it all crinkled, they'll all know something happened last night. And I don't want that for you on your first official day. They'll think you've got this job just because you're sleeping with me."

I knew what he meant. And I knew what we'd done was wrong. I'd slept with a man I was working with. The contract I'd signed before my internship started clearly stated that relations with another member of staff was forbidden. As much as I wanted this job, despite how terrified I was, I would give it up for Edward. I just had to figure out how I would tell Ms Davis.

"We both know that you are more than capable of getting my job without having to sleep your way to the top. But I wouldn't mind if you decided to work and sleep your way to get there."

"We shouldn't be sleeping together. It's against my contract."

"I don't think it is. It may have been when you signed your internship contract. But the draft you signed tonight, it didn't say anything about sexual relationships."

"We still shouldn't. It doesn't seem right."

"But it feels right."

"Yes, it does."

"Then don't push me away. I couldn't bare it if you did. Not when I just got you back."

"I won't. But we need to set boundaries."

"We will, just not now. Sleep. We can talk in the morning."

"Okay. I love you."

"As I love you, baby."

His fingers combed through my hair, soothing my busy mind. Exhausted from the long, stressful day, it wasn't long before I fell asleep in the arms of the man I loved.


End file.
